An electronic service has been recently used, which allow a consumer to make the payment for goods online or through a messenger program, and then transmit information on the paid goods to a mobile apparatus of another user, who is enabled to use the goods in a real-life store based on the received information on the paid goods. However, the above electronic service causes inconvenience to users since the users have to directly communicate with each other.
In addition, if a message containing information on the paid goods is inadvertently deleted, a user has to request a sender to resend the message so as to use the corresponding goods. Moreover, due to the nature of the mobile communication network, if a recipient mobile terminal is not available to receive a message, a series of information on consecutively paid goods need to be present, and if the recipient mobile terminal cannot receive the message for long time, it is difficult to use the service. In a general electronic service using a short message service, a message that fails to be delivered within 12 hours after transmission is discarded.
Furthermore, once the message has sent, it is nearly impossible to cancel the transmission, and it is not possible to set up conditions for a receiver to use of the paid goods. Moreover, after the recipient has received the message, it is not easy to forward the message to others for the purchase purpose of the corresponding goods. As such, the general electronic service has various drawbacks.